


curse? I say soulmates✨

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe (a bit), Crack, Destiny, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Omegaverse, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, bit of smut, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Oh no ! It looks like Max has been cursed !(just a crack fic for once because why not 😂)
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 31





	curse? I say soulmates✨

— What the hell, hisses Daniel angrily, through clenched teeth.

The Aussie is sure that two seconds ago he was in his apartment, quietly without asking anything of anyone so why does he suddenly find himself in a dark room in the center of a pentagram, Max tied to a chair in front of him.

— This is an unexpected result. I would almost say disappointing. For someone who pretended to invoke my destiny, mutters the Dutchman, rolling his eyes.

— Okay. Max what am I doing here ? Where are we anyway ?

— I don't have a damn idea, I'm tied in case you haven't noticed ! I have been kidnapped !

A certain concern takes hold of him and it is not rational. He almost rushes to undo the ropes that hamper his former teammate.

— What happened ?

— A psychopath caught me while I was on my way ... on my way to go ... to Charles’ apartment I think. I don’t know anymore. When I woke up I was here.

Max rubs his aching wrists, grimaces when he discovers the red mark left by the rope.

— I was here and he was there. He gave me a speech about soulmates and bonds, I didn't understand much. He said it would take a few minutes before the person destined for me appears and he decided to walk away in the meantime.

— And so ? What did it get ?

— How’s that what did it get ? You appeared !

— Oh.

Daniel blinks several times in a row. It's strange. Very strange. Everything about this situation is strange and they are god damn formula one drivers.

— And does this result please you or not ?

— This is frankly not the subject ! In case you haven't noticed I-

A soft moan escapes from Max's lips and he feels way too attentive to it. Something's going on, right now he can't quite put his finger on it.

— Let's get out of here. Quick.

He nods and they go up the stairs to find themselves in a sort of abandoned house that has no roof or walls. On ruins in fact.

— Dan ? Do you have your phone ?

It's been a while since the younger one called him that and it's really nice. He tries to get these thoughts out of his head.

— Yes, of course.

— Give it to me quickly for a call ?

He does. He watches the Dutchman's face crinkle during the conversation, not liking it or certainly not at one hundred percent. He gets his phone back after several minutes.

— Well. We're gonna go to Charles right now because I owe him an explanation. Apparently. And you're going to serve me ... as an alibi. Damn it.   
  


— Alibi ?

— Yeah, show your best serious face because otherwise it will make it look even more of a joke and we certainly don't want that.   
  


Max continues to mumble a few insults that he doesn't understand before grabbing his hand almost unconsciously to drag him after him. 

They take a taxi nearby and he doesn't let go of his hand or point it out to his owner, just taking advantage of the contact made. 

It doesn't take them years to get to Charles’ apartment and Charles swallows the story ... a little with difficulty. And Alex behind doesn't help.

— I’ve the feeling of being in one of those bad horror films, finally lets go the Monegasque after several minutes.

He raises an eyebrow.

— Yes, you know like, a foreign language book that is read or a parchment or whatever you want and everybody believes that it won't have any effect and in fact it just invokes satan.

Oh, what a beautiful cliché. Alex laughs lightly at this comparison. He and Max are still looking for the humor, the funniness of the situation.

— You're not helping.

— What did you expect ? We can always search the internet, there might be something.

— Is it me or is it suddenly a little hot ?

He turns to Max who has just released this sentence. The latter has a red complexion and seems uncomfortable, ready to pass out at any time.

— Okay. Dan, get him to the bedroom before he collapses on the carpet, we'll start the search.

He nods, thanking the gods that the two have believed them and takes with him the Dutchman who gives no resistance. He slightly closes the blinds to create a more pleasant twilight.

— Stay ... the younger moans with a pleading look as he got ready to get up to join their two friends.

— I'm not sure that's right. You look like you need to rest.

— But I need you !

Max's protest makes him give in and he sits down next to him. This one clings to him, getting closer to his body as well as possible. It doesn't make sense for someone who recently claimed to be too hot. He frowns.   
  


— Daniel ? I think Charles found something, are you coming to see ?

Alex's call cuts off the moment. He gently kisses the sick boy’s forehead.

— I’ll be back.

He arrives in the living room where Charles is seated, a computer in his lap. He leans against the doorframe, not wanting to stay too far from Max.

— So. According to the site  **findyourmalediction.com** , it is the fate of soulmates that has been used on Max.

— Findyourmaledic- ... what ? Are we really sure we can trust it ?

— It apparently has very good feedback. Many say that " _ it was very useful to them _ " or that it is " _ to be tested with friends or family _ ".

Very reassuring. He raises his eyebrows and Alex gives him an encouraging smile. Might as well try with what they have on hand, it's true.

— Well. There are a few terms that I don't understand.

— This spell is supposed to summon the person intended for you, your soulmate, but if the ritual is not done correctly there may be backlash.

— That is to say ? Does it have anything to do with Max's condition?

The two youngest ones exchange a look. The Monegasque slaps his forehead gently, looking quite unhappy.

— Anyone know what "omegaverse" means ? Why the hell is it all about fanfiction here ? "Dynamics" ?

— I know ! Just call Lando, wasn't he the one who said he came across something weird once ? tries Charles, a bit uncertain.

— I don't know if ... why not.

Alex gives in a bit too easily and grabs his phone, not taking long to initiate a video call. A well-known little face appears on the screen.

— Oh, Alex ! Why are you calling me ? Oh and hello Charles, Daniel.

— We have terms we need you to help us with.

— Terms ? Why are you coming to me? I'm definitely not the right person, sometimes I have doubts about my English, even though it's my native language !

  
— Terms so to speak "fanfictionic".

Lando on screen freezes, mouth wide open, before rubbing his face with one hand and growling.

— That is to say ? I glanced, once, out of pure curiosity, before regretting it. The Internet exists, you know.

— Omegaverse ?

— It's ... how to explain ? Like wolves.

The three men exchange a look. None of them picked up what the youngest one just said. There seem to be dozens and dozens of ways to interpret this sentence.

— Don't give me that look ! I mean ... there is a hierarchy in the omegaverse. Ultimately, alpha, beta, omega. There's a whole thing involved with scents and reactions but ...

— Come to the more complex, please.

— The alpha can encounter what is called a rut and the omega heat.

He's afraid of what that means. In fact, he thinks he knows what it means. Charles raises his eyebrows, before asking in a blank voice :

— That is to say ?

— Well ... really guys ? In short, the alpha will really want to get a lay with his partner and the omega will really want to get laid. I am leaving.

Lando doesn't give them time to say anything else and hangs up. He's ... baffled. Is that what will happen to them both ? He has so many questions and so few answers.

— Charles, read me your wiki there.

— I'll let you know that it's not a wiki. It's find- 

— Call it whatever you like, I think I don't care at this point.

The Monegasque seems annoyed for a moment but complies :

— Counterpart : similar to an omegaverse. The two automatically become mates, one Alpha, the other Omega and will go through a rut and heat.

— Advice: keep the two as far apart as possible; the counterpart only lasts a few days. Getting them to mate would put an end to the counterparts but would have irreversible effects on the curse.

— Yuck. Never use the word "mate" again in front of me Alex. What are we, animals ?

— Well according to the site, yes but- ouch ! Charles stops short when the Thai slap him on the shoulder.

He rolls his eyes at this scene and retrieves the computer from his owner's hands to look at the entire page by himself, but there is no more information. Everything is still quite confusing, although detailed, but the most important thing is that the curse can be reversed.

No need for junk. They can put everything back in order and he should be happy with the news but deep down, he doesn't feel so much. Why ?

There's this feeling deep inside him, in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't want Max to have to do things he doesn't want. In fact, he rather wants them to be masters of their intentions. Both.

Even before bringing up the subject of feelings-

— But that still means that Daniel is Max's soulmate, Alex resumes thoughtfully.

Charles smirks, satisfied.

— Yas, I suspected.

Daniel rolls his eyes. These two definitely wouldn't be the ones he asked for help. Truly not. Just the idea that Max was going to Charles' house doesn't make him happy.

— Haha. You are unbearable.

— And you are irritable. Are you sure you're ok ?

Alex puts a hand on his shoulder, but he pulls himself free.

— Take care of Max, that's all I'm asking you. I am leaving.

He collects the few things he has and Charles accompanies him to the door. He still feels sullen.

— You're going to have to stay away from Max for the next few days. Are you going to manage to avoid him during the GP ? If all goes well, after this one you should be able to live normally again.

Daniel nods. Gritting our teeth. He already misses the touch of Dutchman and it's hard to tell himself that he won't see him for several days, worse than he will have to ignore him. But he is not rational. He knows full well that he isn't and it must be this damn curse that is having an effect on him.

He could have lived without him before, he doesn't see why he is going to start being addicted now.

And yet-

Yet he thinks of all those missed opportunities when they were teammates, that relationship where they've always been close, too close, so close. Unbearably close. Their touches, random moments, pass before his eyes.

He bites his lip, a moan passes his lips and he feels himself growing hard at the thought of those yards of bare skin.

Irrational.

But still-

He wonders where his self-control has gone. He has passed the age of fantasizing about his friend like an unwanted. 

He breathes.

His emotions are clearly not under control and while that doesn't affect his run, he struggles to be in a good mood with his team and apologizes on several occasions. It's intriguing, that's for sure. Where did the brightest signature smile in the paddock go ?

And, he feels like he's going crazy but he thinks- he thinks he can smell Max's scent around. A delicious scent calls out to him and at that moment he wonders what went so wrong with him ?

He can even recognize the same scent that is slightly present on Charles. What a fucking nightmare.

But Daniel clings to it.

He clings to it. To this tiny bit of reason he still has. He is reasonable. His personality is less so, he is more unstable, but he remains reasoned on this subject at least. No matter how it kills him that he can't be close to Max, he doesn't give in.

As he said, if anything happens between them, he wants them to be fully aware, willing. Not in this strange situation. 

But still-

Someone really should have confiscated Max's phone. Charles should have confiscated his phone.

Between desperate messages, unsubtle approaches or just photos, he believes he has never seen his Dutchman so enterprising and that is honestly not a good thing.

It's not a good thing when he knows him and when they haven't reached that kind of relationship.

He doesn't answer, he never answers. It's too tempting, so he'd rather just put his phone on silent mode.

He has a lot to deal with.

He goes back to his dressing room, to clear his thoughts, but he freezes on the threshold of the door because the smell that explodes in his room is-

Max is lying in the middle of his things, looking absent, red cheeks.

— What are you doing here ?

The Dutchman moans, looking genuinely needy as he sits up from the bench he is lying on, nose stuffed into his things.

— D-Daniel …

— Do not move.

His order bursts into the room and upon hearing it, Max immediately freezes. A few seconds pass and the younger man's face twists in distress. His hand tightens on the doorway harshly.

— D-Dan …

Daniel rushes out, almost runs through the paddock in search of Charles. He needs the Monegasque to take care of Max. He needs him to get him out of there. He can't stand it. He is suffocating. 

The Monegasque, seeing him arrive, quickly understands that something is wrong.

— Max. You have to get Max back.

Charles, eyes wide open in surprise, finally nods and he carefully redirects him to his driver room. Then walks away. He lets himself be guided by his instinct and hits a nearby wall.

A flash of pain filters through the fog, through that suffocating heat that seems to follow him wherever he goes, and he brings his hand back to his face. The skin of his phalanges is damaged. He grimaces.

Run a hand through his curls.

It doesn't look like him. It is so unlike him. He decompresses, lets himself slide to the ground, breathing slowly, waiting for his excess to pass.

More than a day. The Grand Prix. And he can really get away from Max.

Honestly, he's sure he's done more difficult things than staying away from Max. Whether or not some sort of curse is involved. He's over thirty now, so that's a certainty in his mind.

Age, experience… variables. He does not admit it to himself.

— I've never seen you in such a bad mood, Esteban says simply, settling down in front of him, meal tray in hand. 

He just hums a response back, he's not sure it's worth getting more involved. 

— Nor so silent. What have you done to Daniel Ricciardo ?

— Esteban. Please.

— Is this a problem with Max ? 

His teammate raises an eyebrow as he asks this question and Daniel almost chokes on the water he is drinking. What?

— Why do my problems always have to be related to Max ?

— Oh. So this time it's a yes.

The clairvoyance of Frenchman irritates him but he is not entirely sure if it is due to the curse or not.

— If it pleases you.

— It's not a question of whether it pleases me or not. It's a question of how you are feeling. Nothing more.

— I need ... I need you to listen to me and believe me. 

— Are you sure your boyfriend won't say you're fraternizing with the enemy ?

He sweeps the concerns of the youngest one with a wave of his hand, not even picking up the term that has just been used. He feels tired. 

— Someone made Max do a strange ritual, something about soulmates and I appeared. Except that it was done badly and we end up with strange consequences.

— Oh. Oh…

At least he doesn't have any laughter or mockery. Instead, he has an Esteban frozen in place, mouth wide open, dumbfounded.

— Let me guess. Strong sexual attraction, something about pheromones, character unreasonable.

— um yes ?

His teammate has a pale complexion, darkened mine, bad memories evoked, he feels well that he does not quite understand.

— It disappears after four or five days, good luck.

Then the Frenchman gets up and leaves the refectory without even having touched his meal. Strange. The most likely explanation is that his comrade also suffered it and that does not make him better.

He sends him a message, worried, but the youngest one does not respond and the race begins shortly after.

Immersing himself in it is so easy. He forgets everything about the complicated story in which he is involved. It's lighter that way. He's not the only one to drown in it entirely since Max finishes second, as if he hadn't been bothered at all by a fucking curse that's messed up his hormones in recent days.

Daniel feels a lot less enthusiastic about it but hey, in the end, his weekend is over and he just has to come home and wait for his ordeal to be over. It's officially been four days and, at the end of the day, he feels that it is about to end.

His thoughts are less fuzzy. His mind is clearer and less governed by his instinct. He feels more like himself. Relaxed. 

A weight on his shoulders that went away. He can breathe normally. Finally, he can breathe … 

Getting back to his hotel room doesn't take him that long and he's been very careful to avoid any proximity to RedBull. So as not to be disturbed, it has worked pretty well so far.

It is by unlocking the door to his room that he senses that something is wrong. He walks forward until he has a clear view of his bed and the door slamming behind him doesn't even reach him. Max is waiting for him, sitting on his bed, shorts and a t-shirt hastily passed. From here, he can still smell some champagne.

— Max … 

The youngest one does not answer and his scent hits him even harder. A growl passes his lips and it doesn't feel human. It may be the least of his worries.

— How did you get here ?

There is this confidence that escapes from the Dutchman by packet, the adrenaline remaining from the race and then from the podium surely, as he walks towards him, clearly, the stride fluid, slow.

He backs up. Max doesn't care and soon he's too close to him. It is first ... it is first the arms of his former teammate that wrap around him. And his whole body tenses painfully to touch, which he wanted so badly.

Shit.

— Dan-iel. Please. 

— Max, we can't do this. Step back.

He is weak. His barriers are crumbling, this closeness drives him mad and the Dutchman utters a soft moan that lights a fire in his stomach.

— Why not ? the youngest whispers, too close, much too close, before putting his mouth on his.

Two. 

Two bodies embracing under the full moon.

Daniel's tongue drifts along Max's neck, drawing barely muffled moans from the latter. Gasps. Growls. 

Want to bite, want to mark this territory as their own. His hands glide over the younger one’s chest, drawing a thousand and one promises and Max pulls on his curls, impatient, pressing.

Daniel descends always lower, kisses the inside of his thigh, nibbles the sensitive skin lightly before taking in his mouth his cock and the grip of the Dutchman who had slipped on the tattoos bordering his left arm tightens deliciously.

He teases him by keeping a quickness sort of himself. He hurries up. Hunger bubbling in his stomach.

His fingers that come to tease the entrance of Max without any difficulty. Almost surprised at how easily it walks in and the younger one arches as he works him open.

Three fingers and he licks one last strip on Max's cock, leaving him on the edge of the precipice, without ever bringing him there and he feels him frustrated under him.

Gasping breaths that fill the room. Daniel does not hesitate before slipping into Max and gives a deep groan when, finally, finally they complete each other. 

His lover has a broken moan, cut in the middle, as he begins to establish a beat. Faster, deeper. Then a scream from Max and he achieved his goal. 

He continues in the same direction, without stopping, insatiable. 

Max has his arms outstretched around him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glassy, as if not knowing what to hold onto and, damn it, he's gorgeous.

A hit in his stomach. Awareness that barely returns.

He grips the other driver’s hips harder, sure to leave marks, and Max almost implores him to come closer to him. 

No reluctance to comply with this request and finally the arms of the youngest are passed around his back and he feels his nails scratch his skin from time to time. Details. Each hastens to mark the other as if this moment was slipping away too quickly between their fingers, as if at any moment they could be separated and that terrified them. 

Max comes between them, without even being touched, and, feeling the flesh tightening around him, Daniel grunts and doesn't last much longer. But by a strange reflex, he watches for this virgin skin which taunts him from the start, the neck of his companion, and bites him even as he is spreading inside him.

Two. 

Two bodies embracing under the full moon.

And that's enough, and it takes nothing more than that, as the last smell of their antics dissipates.

Heavy mist.

Very foggy.

His vision is hazy and Daniel struggles to emerge from it. Tired. He collapses back onto the bed and immediately feels a warm mass wrap around him. He sighs with pleasure.

  
  
  


The awakening is more brutal. Daniel has trouble understanding where he is. He lowers his head for a moment to find a tuft of hair stuck to his chest. He himself put an arm around the waist of the intruder ... Their nudity does not take long before reviving his memories.

A certain shame runs through him. From here he can see the bite left on Max's neck as well as several marks and it doesn't look like him.

And the pride in his chest, and the happiness that blossoms there is more than out of place.

A moan stops his reflections. Max starts to stir against him then freezes just as brutally as Daniel did.

— D-Dan… iel ? 

He sighs softly.

— Max, he answers like a greeting.

— Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

He loosens his embrace and Max abruptly gets up, staggering, and tries to stand up but quickly fails, stumbles. Daniel catches up with him before he falls.

The Dutchman have red cheeks, wide eyes.

— I'm sorry, Dan. Really. How I've been acting lately is … my god, I'm ashamed.

He takes a few moments before realizing what it is about. He does indeed have many … beautiful photos. He clears his throat.

— It's not your fault, Maxy.

— I …

Max looks down, absently runs his hand on his neck. The bite, he realizes. The bite.

— I thought I could resist this curse, but it's just impossible when it's you, the younger one whispers hesitantly.

Daniel frowns.

— Max, I-

— No. You have nothing to say, you have no obligation towards me. I got you into this story. I am really sorry. It was … a heavy sentimental baggage. I'm just a little happy to have realized it, even once, even without your knowledge … I'm sorry … 

— Max, Max, Max. Max, please.

The call seems to intrigue the youngest one since he raises his head and Daniel makes them sit down to ward off the uncomfortable position they have adopted, leaving space for his comrade if necessary.

He puts a hand on his cheek.

— You haven't done anything wrong, he just whispers to him, eyes fixed on his, unable to let go. You haven't done anything wrong and have you forgotten the basis of this curse, Maxy ?

— The base ?

He nods. Max blinks for a moment, still uncertain.

— Soulmates ?

He nods again.

— You … you love me?

— Good guess, Maxy.

Daniel smiles briefly before leaning in to kiss the Dutchman who, stunned, takes a few seconds to respond to the exchange.

— I didn't think that was possible.

— Why not ?

Max smiles softly. A lovely smile that raises his cheekbones, brushing away the last traces of his uncertainty, as he leans forward to kiss him again.

— Why not, answers the Dutchman, beaming.

Daniel quickly ties their hands together and feels his companion absently tracing his rose with his fingertips.

— I love you, Daniel Ricciardo. For a little too long. 

— Me too, Maxy. I love you too.

He's about to leave for another kiss when a knock is knocked on the door.

— Get dressed before you open, Dan.

He gives him an incredulous look, but he is the owner of the room, and retrieves a boxer brief from the floor as only clothing. 

What he regrets having done right after.

— Daniel we were wondering if-?

Charles stops short in his words when he sees him at his door and seems to be staring at a point behind him. Max ? Oops.

— You ... both ... what. 

Daniel rolls his eyes.

— Need us to draw you a picture ?

The Monegasque grimaces, then pulls back slightly, sticking his head in the corridor.

— Alex ! Alex we lost !

— What ?!

A conversation ensues between the two newcomers and he is content to return inside the room. 

Max has dropped back onto the bed and stares blankly at the ceiling.

— Why did you put on a t-shirt, Maxy ? he asks with a pout.

— It's always better than opening the door almost naked, you exhibitionist, his boyfriend mutters.

He settles down at his side.

— Tired ?

The Dutchman does not answer but nods his head. He kisses his forehead absently.

— Damn, I really thought Daniel was going to be the most reasoned, Alex said, approaching the door.

— I hate that Pierre and Lando were right but at least they are finally, finally together. Hallelujah ! Charles answers with a deep sigh.

— We're still here, you know.

Charles and Alex exchange a look unconvinced.

— You ... did you bet on us ? Max's voice rises without much force.

— Yeah but not money, that would have been less funny, answers Charles, shrugging his shoulders.

Daniel shakes his head. He won't change those two and he knows it very well. He prefers to ignore it. Now that he feels better, now that he really feels himself. The last few days have been nightmarish. 

— And the counterparts ? Alex continues, raising an eyebrow. The irreversible aspects ?

It's not like he feels anything different about himself. It could happen again, he doesn't think their strange journey could end like this, but he's fine. Max wriggles beside him.

— You can rest, you know, Maxy. We can go back to Monaco together.

— Yeah, but I really should get up.

— You finished second, you can rest a little.

Max falters a little under his words, tempted to follow them. Their moment is once again interrupted by a cough.

— We'll leave you then, call us if you need anything, Alex says simply, heading for the exit.

Charles is the one closing the door behind them, but just before he gives them a wary look.

— Or don't call us. At all.

The door slams behind them.

— Finally alone, Daniel sighs, almost relieved. What do you want to do Max ?

The Dutchman lets himself fall back with a guttural complaint. Then, Max thinks for a moment and rolls onto his side, to face him.

— Can I cuddle up with my boyfriend a little longer ?

Mine barely awake, soft blue eyes. He finds it hard to resist, especially when this designation makes his heart beat 1000 per hour in his chest.

— Okay. Yes, we can do that.

Race, plane, teams, the very fact that they are Formula One pilots … after the week he endured … 

Fuck.

It may well wait another day, Daniel decides by wrapping an arm around Max.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Finally, finally, finally I managed to end this ... thing, this piece of writing that stayed for too long in my drafts. I wanted write a bit of crack, the idea came by itself and a bit of sex came in ... I hope you loved this story !
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
